Detras Del Espejo
by AliceDreams99
Summary: Las cosas casi nunca cambian pero...Porque ese nuevo alumno le da una vuelta a su rutina diaria? *-EdxAl-*
1. Al pov's

-Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen, son todos de su respectiva autora ^^

* * *

_''Hablan personajes''_

Un joven chico miraba su reflejo en el espejo, mientras intentaba peinarse un poco su cabello castaño.

Mirándose en el espejo, con un uniforme de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra también de botones con una insignia de la escuela color azul…

Se dirigió hacia el salón donde cogió la cartera y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Iba con tiempo de sobra como siempre, le gustaba pasear mientras se dirigía al instituto…

Se paró para mirar un gato que pasaba por un tejado cercano, sonriendo, siguió mirándolo hasta que el gato se tumbó.

Mientras un chico corría porque llegaba tarde, le habían dicho que llegara media hora antes de que empezaran las clases, así podría hablar con el director, pero como siempre le pasaba se había quedado dormido y ahora tenía que correr.

En la esquina ambos chicos chocaron, el moreno cayó al suelo, mientras que el otro era empujado hacia atrás por el golpe…

_''Que demonios…''_

_''Lo siento, iba distraído y no te ví''_

El moreno se levantó del suelo mientras le sonreía tranquilamente al rubio.

_''Quieres decir que no me viste porque soy un enano? ¬¬''_

El moreno levantó una ceja mientras recordaba la frase dicha anteriormente, buscando un doble significado para que aquel chico la hubiera interpretado de diferente manera…

_''No quise decir eso, es que yo miraba para arriba y por eso…''_

_''Insinúas que como soy bajito y mirabas para arriba no tenías posibilidad de verme? ¬¬''_

Vale, aquél chico solo hacía que mal interpretar las frases que decía buscándole un doble sentido, y casualmente todas se dirigían hacia su estatura…

_''Yo lo que quiero decir es que iba distraído vale? Y además…''_

Pero el rubio no le dejó terminar, le apartó de un brusco empujón y siguió con su camino, pateando una piedra y maldiciendo por lo bajo…

_''Pero…. Que le pasa? O.o''_

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que se le había echo tarde, siempre iba por ahí porque así paseaba pero ahora tenía que dar media vuelta y coger el camino mas corto….

15 min. después

Había llegado a tiempo, sentado en su pupitre miraba para la ventana buscando algún entretenimiento hasta que empezara la clase…

_''AL!!''_

_''huh?''_

Una chica con el cabello rubio regojido en una coleta, y con el uniforme de las chicas de la escuela que constaba de una chaqueta color marrón, con una camisa debajo y una falda de color negro, con la insignia también de la escuela, pero en color rosa.

_''Buen día Al ''_

_''Hola Winry''_

_''Mira lo que hice ayer por la tarde!!''_

_''Es aquello en lo que llevas trabajando unos días?''_

Winry puso un pequeño robot encima de la mesa, mientras Al apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, para quedar a la altura del muñeco.

Pulsó un botón que tenía en la espalda y este empezó a moverse por la mesa, se paraba delante de Al y de la cabeza saltaba un corazón.

_''Te gusta?? o''_

_''Es….etto…original U''_

_''Sabes que hoy llega un alumno nuevo?''_

_''Mientras no sea igual de raro que el chico con el que me topé esta mañana ¬¬''_

_''Te topaste con un chico?''_

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar la puerta de la clase se abrió dejando pasó al profesor mustang que dejó un cuaderno encima de la mesa.

Winry guardó el pequeño robot y se puso para adelante, mientras, Al se irguió en su asiento…

_''Buenos días, hoy como ciertos rumores dicen se incorpora un alumno nuevo a este curso''_

El chico rubio con el que me había topado esta mañana se puso al lado del profesor.

_''Les presento a Edward Elric''_

Algunas chicas suspiraron pero Edward no les prestó atención, su mirada dorada se topo con unos plateados ojos, enseguida reconociendo quien era, entrecerró los ojos desafiante, no olvidando todavía el encuentro de aquella mañana.

Al suspiró y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

A Edward aquello le pareció un desafío, como que no le tomaba en cuenta y lo molestó todavía más…

_''Siéntate detrás de Tringham''_

Al oír su apellido Al se levantó y Ed se encaminó hacia él sin apartar la mirada.

Ambos chicos habían empezado mal...


	2. Ed pov's

-Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen,son todos de su respectiva autora ^^

* * *

Encuentro...Ed Pov's

Estaba abrazando a su almohada tranquilamente, había puesto el despertador para que sonara a las 7:00 A.m. pues le habían dicho de ir

media hora antes para reunirse con el director...

Pic,Pic,PIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCC(despertador)

El chico le dió un golpe y el despertador paró de sonar...

30 min después

Abrió un ojo volviendolo a cerrar perezosamente...La luz entraba traicioneramente por la ventana impidiéndole enfocar bien la imagen

se sentó en la cama mientras giraba la vista hacia el despertador,intentando adivinar que hora era...

_''Porqué esta cosa no ha sonado?''_

Cuando por fin tuvo la vista despejada vió que el reloj ponía 7:30 A.m.

_''Buee todavía me queda media hora...''_

Entonces se dió cuenta de que hora era en realidad...A esa hora tenía que estar reuniéndose con el director.

_''Mierda!!''_

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo,poniéndose el uniforme de la escuela...Seguro ya lo iban a reportar el primer dia de clase...

Mal empezaba...

Salió corriendo de su casa tomando el camino mas corto...Miró su reloj 7:40.

_''Bueno, si consigo llegar a y 45 quizas no me reporten mucho...En total las clases empiezan a las 8:00''_

En una esquina chocó contra un chico

_''Que demonios...''_

Levantó la vista para ver que el chico había caido al suelo.

_''Lo siento iba distraído y no te ví''_

Vió como se levantaba del suelo y le sonreía,una sonrisa de superioridad encima? y Que había querido decir con aquello? Que era tan enano que era casi imposible de ver? se iba a enterar...

''_Quieres decir que no me viste porque soy un enano? ¬¬''_

Vió como este levantaba la ceja,lo que el tomo como una muestra de superioridad,como la sonrisa dada anteriormente...

_''No quise decir eso, es que yo miraba para arriba y por eso…''_

''_Insinúas que como soy bajito y mirabas para arriba no tenías posibilidad de verme? ¬¬''_

Le estaba empezando a caer mal ese chico...Y su manía de sacar a la luz su falta de estatura lo estaba enfadando pero bien...

''_Yo lo que quiero decir es que iba distraído vale? Y además…''_

Pero se hartó y le empujó sin dejarle acabar, pateó una piedra que estaba en el camino...

_''Maldito niñato''-_miró su reloj_-''Mierda encima son y 45, nada a correr de nuevo...''_

5 min después

Había llegado por fin al instituto y estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, mientras que el director Hughes le reportaba...

_''...Es una falta de responsabilidad llegar tarde a una cita con el director el primer dia y...''_

Pero al ver que el chico no le hacía ni el mas mínimo caso,suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos...

_''Tu clase será 3º A vale? Aula 324 3er curso 3er piso...No te puedes perder''_

_''Bueno...Entonces me voy...''_

Se levantó dispuesto a irse...

_''Espera!! aun me queda algo que decirte!!''_

Le miró levantando una ceja...

_''Acércate''_

Se puso depie frente a la mesa, vió como el director se levantaba con una expresión seria, metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta...

_''A que es hermosa mi niña?? ''_

Le estampó en la cara la foto de una niña con cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas, con un vestido rosa...

Respondió con un si y una gota aparecía en su cabeza mientras veía al serio director acariciar la foto con su mejilla,mientras de sus ojos salían corazones...

Se escusó con que llegaría tarde a clase y se fué,suspirando cuando cerró la puerta...

3er Piso

¨¨Aula 324¨¨

_''Bueno aquí es...Ahora a esperar a que llegue el profesor...''_

Vió a un hombre moreno con un parche en el ojo acercase a él...No sabía porque pero le dieron ganas de pegarle una patada en el culo...

_''Tú eres el nuevo?''_

_''Sí''_

_''Te han adelantado algún curso o que??''_

Le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza

_''COMO?? ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PULGA ENANA QUE NO APARENTA SU EDAD??''_

Pero el profesor pasó de él y entró en el Aula...

''_Buenos días, hoy como ciertos rumores dicen se incorpora un alumno nuevo a este curso''_

Al oir la frase se encaminó hacia el lado del profesor...Oyó unos suspiros en su camino,se paró al lado del profesor...

''_Les presento a Edward Elric''_

Derrepente su mirada se topó con unos ojos grises, por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada...Pensando lo hermosos que erán...Enseguida por eso

reconoció al portador de dichos ojos,entrecerró los suyos,todavía con rencor a lo anteriormente sucedido.

Vió como el chico suspiraba mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano...

Aquello le pareció desafiante...Pero su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada...Pues aquél gesto le pareció atractivo...Igual de atractivo que aquél joven...

Desechó aquél pensamiento de su cabeza y escuchó hablar al profesor...

''_Siéntate detrás de Tringham''_

El chico de antes reaccionó poniéndose en pie...

Asi que le tocaría detrás de él? interesante...

Una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su rostro...

El curso se presentaba interesante para el joven rubio de ojos dorados...


	3. Que diablos le pasa?

_-Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen son todos de su respectiva autora ^^  


* * *

_

Un mal comienzo...

Al Pov's

Mientras aquel joven rubio se acercaba sonriendo al asiento de detrás de él empezó a pensar en que hacer...

estaba claro que habían empezado mal,y algo le decía que aquél atractivo rubio le iba a dar problemas,

entonces se dio cuenta que se habia quedado mirando fijamente a...Edward

Se sonrojó.

Edward levanto las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad,

Alphonse se maldeció mentalmente,

por habersele quedado mirando

por que el color habia subido a su cara

y...por parecerle guapo aquel extraño chico.

Oyó la silla de detrás y tenía ganas de mirar,

se decidió a mirar de reojo,girando levemente la cabeza

el rubio lo miraba fijamente,cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos entrecerraron los ojos

fuera por lo que fuera

y por un motivo que ninguno de los dos entendian

se caian mal.**Muy mal**.

Al giró la cabeza frunciendo el ceño,

Empezaba una guerra

y ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar ganar..

Sentía la mirada del rubio clavada en su nuca

¿Es que no se iba a cansar de mirarle o que?

tenia ganas de girarse y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara...

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente,desde cuando era tan agresivo?

Entonces lo sintió...

Algo habia chocado contra su nuca

no podia ser lo que el creía..

Su mano se movio hasta su nuca,y efectivamente,un trozo de papel,demasiado mojado..

Una gran vena aparecio en su nuca

se iba a enterar ese intento de pulga.

''_Elric,suba a resolver este problema,puede traer el libro para ayudarse con el_'' El profesor rió con sonra

Oyó maldiciones a su espalda y entonces sonrió,se iba a cobrar lo de antes

oyó la silla moverse de nuevo y calculó

cuando el joven rubio paso x su lado

tropezó con un pie que por casualidad estaba alli en un momento inadecuado

y acabó dandose contra el suelo.

Alphonse aguantó una carcajada tapandose la boca con la mano.

Edward se levantó furioso mirando al castaño con furia.

''_Oh,perdón,se cayó mi lapiz y solo queria cojerlo_'' Aquello divertía al castaño,la cara del rubio enrojecía por momentos.

''_Igual a mi también se me cae algo,que tal si se me cae este libro en tu cabeza?_''

Dicho y hecho,el pesado libro de matematicas que llevaba en la mano,cayó sobre la cabeza del castaño,que habia abierto los ojos.

''_Oh,perdón_'' repitio con un toque cómico en su voz ''_Es que mi libro pesaba tanto,que al levantarme se me resbaló_''

El castaño tenia la cabeza agachada (con un gran chichón) y el libro de matematicas sujeto en su mano.

Se levantó poniendose a la altura del rubio.

''_Me has tirado el libro para que estemos a la misma altura enano de feria?_''

Una décima de segundo bastó para que el rubio saltara sobre el otro y comenzaran a pelearse.

''**_BAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'_**'

Mustang cojió a ambos de la chaqueta y los tiró fuera de clase.

''_Ahora ya pueden matarse,pero NO EN MI CLASE_'' y cerró de un portazo.

Ignorando al profesor ambos chicos se miraron con odio.

''_Porque hiciste que cayera al suelo?_''

''_Porque? quien fue que me tiró esa bola asquerosa al cuello?_''

''_Tú no has dejado de meterte con mi estatura desde que me conoces!!_''

''_Esta mañana intentaba explicarte que..._''

''_Excusas,excusas,te gusta meterte con los que tenemos problemas de huesos y por eso no crecemos?_''

''_Problemas de huesos?no creo que no crezcas por eso y si tienes algun problema tu es carencia de cerebro,rubio hueco_''

''_INSINUAS QUE NO TENGO CEREBRO,INTENTO DE PLAYBOY?_''

''_NO ME GRITES PULGA DESCEREBRADA!!_''

Un cubo de agua les cayó a ambos en la cabeza.

''_QUE ME DE IGUAL QUE SE MATEN NO SIGNIFICA QUE QUIERA ESCUCHAR SUS GRITOS!!_''

Mustang Cerró la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron mirando empapados.

''_Has visto lo que has conseguido? si no hubieras empezado a chillar como una loca no hubiera..._''

Edward lo miraba de manera extraña,y...

se acercó.

Le vio extender una mano para cojer un mechon de pelo que tenia pegado a la cara y quitárselo.

''_Mucho mejor..._''

Que **diablos** le pasaba a aquel chico?


	4. Quien te entiende

-Los personajes de FMA no me pertencen,son todos de su respectiva autora ^^

* * *

Que diablos le pasaba a aquel chico?

Habian estado discutiendo desde que se cruzaron por primera vez,haciendose la vida imposible y ahora le estaba mirando como...embobado? y porque le habia quitado el pelo de la cara con tanto ...

''_oye no te gustaré no? :O_''

''_o//////O eh_?''

''_me estas mirando como si quisieras comerme_''

''_ah?.._.''

''_no si va a ser verdad lo de rubio hueco'_'

''_NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR RUBIO HUECO!_''

''_no te comportes de manera extraña entonces ¬¬.._.''

''_quien se comporta de manera extraña eh?!?!_''

''_y pues quien más ¬¬...primero te enfadas por cualquier cosa,luego casi me pegas y ahora te comportas como si te gustara!_''

''_A MI TU NO ME GUSTAS! CREES QUE POR TU CARA BONITA PUEDES IR CONQUISTANDO A CUALQUIERA?_''

''_Entonces no me mires con cara de tonto_''

''_QUE TONTO SERÁS TU TE DIGO_''

A ambos les cayó un libro en la cabeza.

''_No hay quien os entienda,primero os saco de mi clase porque estais a punto de mataros y ahora os encuentro asi **juntitos**, mojados..._''

Se dieron cuenta que aunque no estaban en una postura muy comprometedora si podia malentenderse la situación, mientras discutían habian ido acercandose y el rubio tenia una mano extendida hacia el moreno (que nadie sabia que era para pegarle)

se separaron y se levantaron del suelo.

'_'Si en mi próxima clase se vuelven a pelear no entran más, y luego no se quejen si suspenden_''

Vieron como el profesor se iba silvando tranquilamente y se volvieron a mirar. Se quedaron mirando hasta que una rubia se tiro al cuello de Al.

''_Aruuuu x33_''

''_Winry te vas a mojar si te pegas a mí asi_''

''_No me importa x3 pero no tienes frio con la ropa tan mojada?_'' Miró al rubio y entrecerró los ojos ''y tú....'' se le acercó hasta quedarse a pocos centimetros

''_QUE GUAPOOO j**** !_'' se abrazó a su cuello mientras le daba besos en la mejilla

''_eh,esto..chica...eh...Suéltameeee!!_ ''

''n_yaah *¬* porque no vamos a buscarte un uniforme seco?_ ''

''_eh, no pasa nada, traje el uniforme de educación física para dejarlo en la taquilla,puedo ponerme ese mientras este se seque_''

''_mmm pero puedo ayudar a secarte :3_''

''_jjajajjajjajaja_''

Chico y chica miraron hacia el moreno que se sujetaba la barriga riendose,casi intentando seguir respirando. La chica rubia se acercó a él y le cojió de la mano.

''_Tú si que no te libras, vamos a los vestuarios para que te cambies!!_''

''_eh Winry puedo ir sol..._''

''_Creo que el playboy puede ir solo perfectamente_''

El rubio se habia metido cruzado de brazos en medio de ambos,separándolos y mirando mal a la chica.

''_Y porqué te pones así tú? Pareces un chico celoso,que no quiere que toquen a su pareja_''

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

''_Yo no estoy celoso!!_''

El moreno se tapó la cara con una mano.

''_Que ha pasado entre vosotros 2 mientras los demás estabamos en clase?_''

''**_NADAAA_**'' los 2 chicos contestaron a la vez y se miraron.

''_Seguro? ¬¬_''

''_YO JAMÁS ME JUNTARÍA CON ESTA PULGA GARRAPATOSA_''

''_A MI ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!_''

''_Bueno Aru te espero en el vestuario,asi te busco ropa seca,ven tu también rubito cara de gatitoo x33_''

La vieron alejarse dando saltitos mientras tarareaba,todo el mundo parecía irse contento menos ellos 2.

''_Ahora la rubia esta pensará que entre nosotros ha pasado algoo!_''

Aru miró al chico con una expresión tranquila y sonrió.

''_La verdad es que no me importaría..._''

El rubio parpadeó ''_Que no te importaría el qué?_''

''_....Que hubiera pasado algo_''

Y se fué dejando al rubio con cara de poker.


End file.
